


My Real Hero

by spn_fan_girl_173



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Dean, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spn_fan_girl_173/pseuds/spn_fan_girl_173
Summary: Dean is grumpy because he didn’t get to be Y/N’s hero. Little did he know he’s already her hero, her REAL HERO. (Oh well, I suck at this. I’m sorry.)





	My Real Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [Here](https://spn-fan-girl-173.tumblr.com/)

“Finally, we ganked those sons of a bitches!” Dean sighed in relief. After all, it was pretty exhausting to clear a vampire nest.

“Yeah, finally.” Y/N dropped her duffle on the big map table in the bunker and started making her way towards the bathroom. “I’m gonna shower first!”

“Let’s go to the bar tonight and celebrate!” Dean chirped.

“Well, it’s not the first time we’ve haunted a vampire's’ nest,” Sam said.

“Oh c’mon, Sammy! Lets have some fun you old soul!”

Dean groaned at his brother’s lack of interest.

“I’m in!” Y/N yelled and closed the bathroom door behind her.

“Alright, fine. I’ll go,” Sam finally agreed.

“Here’s to another successful hunt!” Dean said while clinking his bottle with the yours and Sam’s.

“And many more to come,” Y/N added while taking a sip from her bottle.

After a few moments their bottles were empty and Y/N was off to the counter to grab more. When she didn’t come back in a few minutes Dean tried to look for Y/N and saw her awkwardly smiling at a guy sitting right in front of her - a little too close.

Dean suddenly felt uncomfortable and wanted to punch that guy in his face but for some reason he knew he couldn’t do it, not in front of Y/N at least. He’d had a crush on Y/N ever since he could remember, but didn’t have the guts to say anything because she was way too perfect for him. He always thought that Y/N would never see him in that way. Little did he know that the feeling was mutual and the flames were blazing at both sides equally.

“Go ahead. Save her from that douchebag,“ Sam said when he saw his brother getting tense.

“What?” Dean asked as if he didn’t know what his little brother was talking about. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you and Y/N, dude! It’s not like I’m blind and can’t see the way you look at her when she’s not looking.” Sam said with a chuckle.

“Shut up!” Dean growled.

Y/N was now looking in the brothers direction, silently asking for help.

Sam took the cue and stood up from his chair.

“Woah,” Dean looked up at his brother, “Where are you going?”

"Well if you don’t have the balls to go and rescue her, I’ll do it. She’s my best friend after all.” That being said, Sam made his way towards Y/N.

Dean didn’t know what conversation took place at the booth but now Y/N and Sam were coming back towards the table.

When both of them were seated again Y/N leaned towards Sam and kissed him on the cheek.

“Thanks, Sammy!” Y/N giggled. “You’re the best.”

“No problem, Y/N,” Sam said with a wink.

Dean grumbled under his breath and tried to hide his obvious irritation.

For the rest of the night both Y/N and Sam were a little too happy and giggly - or maybe it was just Dean who was grumpy. Finally, when Dean had had enough of the two of them he excused himself, claiming he was tired and making his way back to the bunker.

“Leave the keys, Dean. I don’t wanna walk back to bunker,” Y/N requested.

“Ask Sam to give you a piggyback ride then, ‘cause I’m not giving you guys my Baby!” Dean said, not even trying to hide his frustration. Then he walked out of the bar.

“What’s up with him?” Y/N gave Sam an inquisitive look. “It was his idea to hit the bar.”

Sam smiled and started to explain to Y/N about Dean’s feelings, and maybe it was the booze that let Sam spill, or maybe he was just done with Dean being stubborn about his feelings for Y/N. But whatever it was, at least now Y/N was on the way back to bunker to resolve things with Dean.

When Y/N reached the bunker she went straight to Dean’s room.

“Hey, Dean,” Y/N said as Dean opened the, door clearly not happy about being woken up.

“What is it, Y/N?” Dean grumbled. 

“I wanted to talk to you,” Y/N said, not knowing how to start the conversation.

“But I don’t want to. I’m sleepy,” Dean said while rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. “Where’s your hero, Sam? Go talk to him.”

“What? He is not my hero. I mean he is… kind of… I don’t know. He’s my best friend. You’re my real hero, Dean, and you are the love of my life.” As soon as the words were spoken out loud Dean’s eyes were wide and so were Y/N’s.

“Are you sober?” Dean asked.

“I am. Enough to remember this.” Y/N leaned in, cupping Dean’s face and crashing her lips with his.

Dean was in pure shock, thinking he was dreaming, but the feeling of Y/N’s soft lips was telling him the opposite.

When Y/N felt that Dean was not reciprocating she internally cursed herself for being so bold and started to pull away, already planning on saying that she was drunk and didn’t know what she was doing. But then Dean’s hands were on her hips and his lips were moving with hers, deepening the kiss.

When they both were out of breath they parted, both of them breathing heavily with their foreheads resting against each other.

“I’ve been thinking about doing that since I met you,” Dean said, trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah?” Y/N said.

“Yeah. And many other things.” Dean chuckled and pulled Y/N into his room, closing the door behind him as his lips grazed hers again.


End file.
